The Horizon Pirates Join the League of Gentlemen
by sonic.last
Summary: What happens when The Horizon Pirates run into some strange group of pirates that call themselves 'The League Of Gentlemen'


Here is something for the fans that Axe created! Enjoy

* * *

The Horizon Pirates  
Join the League of Gentlemen

It was early in the morning when Rin awoke, and he made his way to the poopdeck, ready to begin his morning regime before breakfast.

Rin yawned as he headed for his barbell, ready to do some sets before moving on to the punching bag. As he did his sets, Rin began to think something was amiss. The Ship wasn't normally surrounded by five, much larger, more threatening ships.

It was this realisation that Galvanized the crew into anything that resembled action. Soon, everybody was on the deck.

"What's going on? Are we under attack again?" Tobias asked, slightly paniced as always.

"Only one way to find out." Ryoko said as she grabbed Milo by the scruff of his neck.

"I hope for your sake you're a clone." Ryoko said as she picked a target.

There were Five Ships, each with a different figure head of a Mythical Animal. A Griffin, A Dragon, A Lion, A Unicorn and A Firebird.

Ryoko threw Milo onto the Dragon Ship, with a smile.

"Why did you do that?" Trisha exclaimed, clearly alarmed.

"Eh, He's Expendable." Ryoko said with confidence, and was erily satisfied when she heard a boom from The Dragon Ship.

"Imcoming!" Rin said, as he forced his crew away from the oncoming projectile with a sudden burst of Wind.

The projectile smashed into the Poop, creating a Crater in the Poopdeck.

To everybody's surprise, Milo was flung out of the crater, followed by another person. The person was a tad taller than Milo, and a tad thinner than Rin. His skin was made of metal plates, but he still had brown hair pushing out from under his black and yellow skullcap. He wore a green basketball jersey and black skater pants. His face was metal, with green squares of glass for eyesand the vertical gaps in the metal for a mouth.

Ryoko gasped. "I know who that is."

"Who doesn't," Tobias said. "Conner Reid, Helmsmen of the Circuit Pirates."

"The Magnifiecent Machine." Sen finished. "Eater of The Bot-Bot Fruit."

"Threat, none detected." It droned, it's voice sounding synthesised. "Revert to human form."

The metal on Conner's body retracted, his facial features turning into that of a normal, if not handsome, Londoner. Soon, all the metal was gone except for his left arm, so Rin and the crew assummed it was Automail.

"I am sorry about you're Helmsmen, but he did land rather violently on my captain's ship." Conner said apologetically.

"No…no…it's…no problem really?" Milo said in a dazed manner as he attempted, and failed, to stand.

"Incoming, again!" Lisa yelled as another human shaped projectile hurtled towards the ship. This time the person came from the Griffin Ship, and plowed a hole through the mast, landing in on of Milo's piles of cannonballs.

This time the person was a young man, a Ginger. He wore a green and red jumpsuit and had the word "SOLAR" written in gold on his black. He had two cannonballs in his hands, which he crushed with a slight grip.

"Luke Beetle, The Heavy Man, shipwrite of The Meteor Pirates." Tobias said in awe. "Eater of the Heavy-Heavy Fruit."

"You know it."

Rin ordered his crew to stay alert. Two, Over400,000,00 bounties had landed on the Deck of The SunnyGo Mk. 2, and five ships were surrounding them.

Another person jumped from The Unicorn Ship, this person jumped swiftly from rudder to rudder, mast to mast, and landed graceful on the deck, missing the fallen Milo's "fellahs" by an inch, but he quickly kicked Milo where he missed, resulting a loud "Uh!"

"Eboe Khoney" Eiko gasped. "The Free Runner, Captain of the Agile Pirates."

Eboe was a tall youth of black ethinicity. He had his black hair in a crew cut, wore an orange jumpsuit with the top tied around his waist. He also wore a Chinese star on a chain around his neck like a medallion.

From the Phoenix Ship, nobody jumped up but a round object sort of flew upwards, then the sphere began to decend, as it came into view, it became apparent that the orb had gangly arms and legs, and a head.

The object touched the deck gently, then deflated to reveal a young, slender woman. She had blonde hair tied in a pony tail, and wore a black and teal baseball cap, and a jacket and shirt of the same color scheme.

"Sasha Stevens, The High Flier" Sen said. "Doctor of the Roller Pirates and eater of the Sphere-Sphere Fruit."

"Yep," Sasha said as she touched down. "That's me,"

Unexpectantly, a flock of birds was released from The Lion ship. The birds fluttered to the centre of the deck, before fusing together and become on entity, a brown hair youth.

He had chocolate hair that was short and flat, and wore a red hoodie, the hood designed to look like a birds head.

"Lenny Beetle, The Red Eagle." Rin said in shock. "Captain of the Bird Pirates. Eater of the world's first Zogia fruit, a Hybrid of Zoan and Logia. The Flock-Flock Fruit."

"Hi," Lenny said with a wave. "We are the League of Gentlemen, and we wish to invite you, Rin L. Lowser, into our ranks."

"Wait, weren't there, like, six of you guys." Lisa asked, noting the five pirates on their deck.

"Micheal is no longer with us, unfortunatly." Conner delivered with a sigh. "But he went out the way he lived."

"On his terms." Lenny finished.

"Well that's all very well and true, what's this about our captain?" Ryoko asked, ready to draw her sword.

"We said that already. We want Rin to become one of us. To become, a Gentlemen." Sasha explained.

Lenny, Luke, Eboe, Conner and Sasha each produced a ring, coloured Black, Yellow, Blue, Red and Pink respectivly.

"In Brightest Light!"  
"In Rightous Rage!"  
"We Soar in Flight!"  
"We Fear no Cage!"  
"And if Our Hearts Do Harbor Hate!"  
"We'll Burn You All, This is Your Fate!"

With the funny incantion, the for coloured rings glowed and created a ball of light, creating a White Ring as the light subsided.

The ring floated towards Rin and wrapped itself his finger.

"Welcome aboard, Mist-Eyes Rin." Lenny said.


End file.
